


Beautiful

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement Rings, Lucky Charms, M/M, VictUuri, the morning after, victuuri in barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: A ficlet on the morning after Victor and Yuuri exchange rings in Barcelona.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful illustration by [Felliss Art](http://felliss-art.tumblr.com/post/154992688212/fanart-i-wanted-to-do-after-ep-10-of-yoi-but) over on Tumblr.

Yuuri stirred and just barely noticed the movement to his left. He opened his eyes completely and saw Victor’s arm up in the air. The quiet glow of the new day shone on Victor’s ring. 

Without his glasses, everything looked fuzzy to Yuuri -- a lovely softness, really, all around the room as he heard Victor exhale softly. Yuuri rolled to his side, tucking his hands under his cheek and smiled as he watched. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked, a small yawn escaping. 

Victor stared at his ring with an unassuming awe, happily lost in his own world and thoughts. 

“Look... how beautiful,” Victor said. He smiled at Yuuri, and looked up at his ring once again.

Yuuri raised his arm, their hands touching gently, the light now shining on both rings.

Yuuri couldn’t believe this was his life now. How did he get here? Where he was once consumed by doubt, sadness and longing, he was now engulfed in strength, confidence, eros, and Victor. Victor. _His_ Victor.

“Yes, it’s beautiful,” he said softly.


End file.
